Truth, Honor, and Love in the Wastes
by Ron Jeremy Pony
Summary: One thing that Diana has learned in the two hundred years after the bombs fell was that War, War never changes. Although certain events have fallen into place that might make the world change, that could, potentially, change everything for the better. The journey will be dangerous, the task nearly impossible, but all of that is in a mere day's work for an Amazon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Truth, Honor, and Love in the Wastes**_

_**A DCAU (Timm'sverse) and Fallout crossover)**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The stale smell greated her as she opened the door. She looked into the darkness, hoping that the signal she found was something current and not a left over from two centuries ago. Stepping forward she took in how well preserved the Metrotower was. But then again Bruce had designed it. After a moment the lights began to flicker to life. Taking a look she noticed the layer of dust, but more importantly she noticed a set of tracks in the dust covered floor. Following them she found herself going into the dorms. Thoughts of the last time she had came here ran through her mind.

The insanity of war had taken hold, and there was nothing that she, or anyone else, could do would stop it. Ares of course enjoyed the war, loving the fact that he was causing massive destruction, but even the god of war understood what it meant to have things go too far. He understood what could happen if there was no one left to fight, but his realization came too late. She thought of the lasting phrase she had heard over and over again. War, war never changes.

_**Metropolis - Metrotower 2022**_

The sounds of sirens going off filled the air, followed by the screams of thousands as they watched in absolute horror at the sights of the first nuclear strikes to hit. Diana stood, baffled at what was happening around her. She knew of war, every Amazon did, and of course living in Man's world long enough to understand more of it on a daily basis. She touched the diamond ring next to a gold band on her finger. Both indicators of where she felt she belonged. She heard the comms going off, and quickly touched the device.

"This is Diana."

"Diana, this isn't a drill, help get the people to the Vaults."

She considered that. It wasn't something anyone in the League actually believed would ever be used, but here it was, the Vaults created by Vault-Tech, a company started by a scientist from Wayne Tech, a former employee of Lexcorp, and one of the PR staff form Dagget Industries. Together they had pitched the idea of underground bunkers that would allow people to not only survive, but thrive should the unthinkable happen. Today their vision proved to be accurate. Diana began directing people to the two Vaults she knew about. One was in Suicide Slums, down inside of a subway station that had long since been abandoned, and the other was under Lex Corp Tower. From what she understood Lex Luthor had paid Vault-Tech a substantial amount of money to create their Vault there. Most likely it was to ensure that he would be able to get inside should the bombs fall. As she directed people she heard the unmistakable sound of something falling and looked up to see a warhead coming down toward her. Before she could do anything she watched as Kal shot off toward it. He caught it, pulling it off course, making it change, and then it exploded above them. She tried to see where he was thrown, but all she could see was him there for a moment, and then suddenly thrown far away. She could only hope that her friend would survive.

Her eyes widened as she considered something else. Her children. They would be in Gotham, would they be in a shelter as well? Uncertain of what to do she left, knowing it was wrong, understanding that she should stay, but her mind could not be settled. She needed to ensure that her children were safe. She arrived at Gotham to see a glowing crater where the Narrows had been, she flew past there to the manor. Windows had been blasted out, but the building still stood. She rushed forward, opening the door, calling out for little Hippolyta and Thomas. She cried for them, and then she saw a body. She moved forward and saw Alfred. He was breathing, but barely.

"We need to get you to the shelter," she said, but it was only to feel him attempt to feebly push her away.

"It's far too late for that your highness, I fear that opening the shelter now would only condemn those inside."

Her eyes widened as she considered what he was saying. He was right, of course, but it didn't change what she felt. She held him softly.

"The children?"

He gasped softly, "Safe. Both are inside of the shelter with Master Richard."

She sighed in relief, "What of Bruce?"

His eyes opened, "Master Bruce needed to ensure that everyone who could be evacuated was."

She understood what he meant by that. He stayed behind and helped get people into the Vaults, up to the Watchtower, anywhere they would be safe. She prayed that he was on the Watchtower.

"Watchtower, do you have Batman's Location?"

There was static for a few moments, and that few moments was enough time to make her worry. Could the Watchtower be gone as well? But her fears were found to be without merit.

"Diana, the last location we had of Batman was inside of Gotham, ensuring that everyone that could be evacuated was evacuated. I believe the tracking devices he installed into our communicators pinpointed him toward the residential district. I can transport you there."

She considered it for a moment, "Do it, and I have one that needs to be transported aboard and treated immediately."

Alfred seemed to shake her head, but looked undeterred.

"There's clean rooms on the Watchtower, and a full medical staff. I know that they can help."

She wanted to believe it, but somehow she understood what the man who had been like a father to Bruce already knew. He had done what was necessary, he had saved their children, his grandchildren, and in doing so he had condemned himself to a slow and painful death. It was one that likely even the most advanced medical procedure couldn't stop, and likely it would only be slowed slightly. But even if it was to just make his last moments more comfortable it would be worth it.

The sound of chirping birds surrounded them and she found herself feeling ill. She shook her head, trying to ignore the feeling, and instead looked around herself. She moved slightly, toward the building that was standing and grabbed the door handle. She opened it and stepped into the door only to look at a crater behind what had once been a building. The crater seemed to be as large as nearly a city block. Hundreds of apartment buildings, thousands of lives, gone in a few instances. She nearly fell to her knees when something grabbed her and pulled her back. She felt her mouth forced open, a rancid orange taste covering her tongue, and she gagged as the hands that held her forced her to keep the fluid inside of her. She swallowed and suddenly the feelings of weakness, fatigue, and sickness began to leave her.

"Damn, guess that I would have won that bet."

She looked at the one standing before her. He was wearing one of the suits of armor the Military had borrowed from Cadmus' deep storage. It was similar to Steel's own armor, but there had been some advancements. She didn't pretend to understand, but from what she had been told it had a microfusion reactor inside of it, and it had fusion cores it used to run the suit. The cores themselves also could be used to run generators for years, maybe even centuries, without worry of ever changing them.

It had been something that Ray Palmer had proudly created, and he hated that his creation had been made to power a machine used for war. And now it stood before her, a powered armor that was nearly as strong as she was, but without flight. She marveled at how much the helmet looked like a gas mask she had seen when they had went back to World War II. But she studied the suit a moment before it stepped back.

"It's not safe here, most of the lower income area is simply gone. In truth I'm pushing it being here as well. My suit's at its limit of radiation resistance."

"Is there anyone else?"

The helmet nodded, "Yeah, I pulled a few out, gave them some of the Radaway and Rad-X we had for rescue," the armor wearer looked toward the crater, "But it's not enough. Believe me it is nowhere near enough."

The voice sounded feminine, and she took this chance to hope she was right, "Sister, did you see… one of us?"

There was a nod, and then she watched as something happened. The suit stood still for a moment, and then a strange glowing rod shot out of the back of it, landing on the street, The suit stood still for a moment, and then it seemed to move with ease.

"Sorry, I had to change out cores. That one was nearly drained, and I'm pretty sure that it was cracked," the wearer stated, "Yeah, and I bet you're talking about the Bat. We saw him, helping to get people out before the bombs hit. He was getting them surrounded by blue light, I'm guessing teleportation, and then I believe getting them to safety. From what I could tell he was heading toward Arkham Island."

She felt some relief. There was another Batcave on the island. If he made it there then perhaps he was safe inside of the cave. At least that was the hope. She began to rise into the air, but the suit wearer stopped her.

"Ma'am, I had to impose, but I think that the radiation here is messing with my communicator. Do you mind to let my company know that we've got more civilians to move?"

She looked at the armor wearer again, "How many?"

The armor wearer pointed toward an enclosed armored vehicle, and from what she could tell there was at least two more.

"There's about six people per each one of those APCs."

They almost looked like tanks, but there was a true difference in that they didn't have tracks. Instead each one had two sets of duels and one set of single wheels in the front. The vehicles looked mostly in good condition, but then she couldn't be completely sure of that. She moved toward them, feeling the side, realizing that she could fly them out, but it would be slow moving. Instead she nodded to the soldier, and flew in the direction she was told the woman's company was at.

As she flew she saw both the best and worst of humanity. There was those trying to help each other, others who were acting as if there was simply nothing else to lose, and in truth they weren't wrong. She couldn't be certain, but it felt as if the world they knew was simply gone. She landed near five others wearing similar suits of armor, and one of them lifted a gun that looked impressive in its size.

"I was asked to relay that one of your own has six APCs full of civilians that need to be evacuated."

The one with the gun lowered it, "Reynolds is alive?"

She studied the masculine sounding voice, "If that was her name, then I suppose she is."

The owner of the voice nodded, and then motioned toward the others, "Everyone, one of the T-60 Power Armor company has continued to do her due diligence. It is up to us to move forward, find her, and ensure that those civilians are moved to a safe location," he said before looking at her, "Thank you ma'am."

She smiled, "You're welcome…"

He grinned once more, "Conroy, Sergeant Kevin Conroy of the 90th infantry division. Thank you again ma'am," and with that he turned again toward the other soldiers, "Move out!"

Watching them leave she took off again and flew toward Arkham island. She knew where the cave was, and came in from the outside. Knowing that the cave would pick up her flight pattern, scan her for the wedding band that also doubled as the key to enter from the outside, and once it determined it was her the rock face would move allowing her to enter. It worked as it should, and she flew inside of the cave. Once inside she saw the Batwing, or rather what was left of it. It looked as it if had been near a blast. She stepped toward it, and then heard the sound of raspy breathing.

"Bruce?"

She moved to see a figure slumped over a table. She rushed toward him, and helped him onto the table. Moving the mask she found her beloved. His skin was red and blistered, there was places that it looked as if some patches of his skin had burned completely off. She touched him, praying for Hera's mercy, that Bruce might be spared, that he could live.

"Bruce, Hera, let me help you."

He opened his eyes and one of them was a cloudy white. The other was the same shade of blue she had fallen in love with.

"Princess…"

She touched him, "We need to get you to the Watchtower…"

He shook his head, "Wouldn't matter."

She looked at him, "Of course it would! The Doctors…"

He shook his head again, "I took a lethal dose of radiation Diana. The fact I'm not dead is troubling enough."

She watched as he moved his hand, "By all rights I should be dead, but I survived being nearly ground zero for a massive nuclear strike."

She touched his chest, "That only proves that you have designed your suit, and vehicles, well."

He laughed, "Even with the extra armor the Batwing has, it wouldn't be enough to stop the radiation from getting to me. Not from that distance."

He opened a piece of his belt and suddenly he began moving easier, "Hmmm, that's odd."

She watched as he pulled out the ring that Kal had given him. The same one that he was told to keep in case there was ever a chance he went rogue.

"This shouldn't be making me feel better…"

_**Metro Tower - 2222 - Barracks**_

Her mind came back to the present as she moved forward. Some part of her hoped it was someone left over, a friend that was wondering around, looking for any sign of them. She even wondered if it could be Kal. Maybe he finally released himself from his self imposed exile, but there was no breathing. She moved forward again, slightly, and saw a figure that looked humanish in stature, but not in appearance. No, in appearance there was various places that looked as if flesh had been torn off, and under it was a collection of wires, metallic limbs, and a glowing green eye.

"Well, if it isn't Princess Diana. I was hoping to find Superman, old habits and all, but instead I found you."

She studied him for a moment, "What do you want Corbin?"

He laughed, "Where is your diplomatic nature?"

She studied him, "You're standing, aren't you?"

He shrugged, "I suppose I am. In truth I'm not here to hurt Superman, instead we wanted to make a proposal to him."

She shook her head, "I doubt that he would want to hear it."

He shrugged, "Perhaps, but then I would believe the ability to cure ghouls and restore them might change his mind."

She stopped, what he said couldn't be right, "Cure?"

He laughed, "If you want to know then I need to see the man that I should thank for surviving the end of the world," he looked at her, "Bring me Superman, and we'll talk again."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Truth, Honor, and Love in the Wastes**_

_**A DCAU (Timm'sverse) and Fallout crossover)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Pain, pure hellish pain, ran rampant throughout her body as she lay in the crater created from her fall. The desire to see ghouls cured, to be returned to fully human, to know that none of them would lose themselves to time and the radiation that had changed them in the first place was too much of a temptation, and it was one that she rushed toward far too eagerly. She had planned on getting to Kal, to make him realize that coming back with her would be the best idea, but in her rush she had forgotten the horrors that lay between her and his Fortress of Solitude.

One of such horrors had attacked. She slowly rose and looked at the beast beating its wings. Her saving grace was that it was blind. The beast didn't seem to hunt by anything other than sound and smell. Thankfully the crater she had created had the benefit of smelling like brimstone, and thus it masked her smell perfectly. Unfortunately that left hearing on the table. The creature floated above her, its wings beating, its massive claws flexing inward, and she wondered if perhaps it would simply be better to wait it out. There was part of her that certainly felt that way, but another knew that she needed to find Kal, convince him to come back with her, and let him understand that he could help save thousands, if not millions that had been affected by the war.

Instead she heard something else. There was several grunts, and the creature turned toward those sounds. She looked to see what it was, and again the figures she saw could be considered humaniod in appearance, but only if seen from a distance. She could see them well enough to know that they weren't anything close to human. Their skin was green, similar to J'onn's, but she had been around enough of them to know they weren't human. At least they weren't anymore. No, they had become something far more savage, more primal, and currently they were picking a fight with the creature.

"SUPER MUTANTS CRUSH PUNY FLYING THING!"

The creature howled at them, and she watched as it dove toward them. She had seen something similar to the creature, a Deathclaw, but it was completely grown bound, and it had the fortune of being able to see. This thing, blind as it was, didn't seem to be handicapped because of it. Instead it attacked with a ferocity that she had only seen with what she assumed was its cousins. The creature grabbed the first Super Mutant, lifting it up, cutting into it with its massive claws, its massive mawl opening and then crushing down on the Super Mutant it was holding. It pulled back, ripping the head from the creature and allowing blood to spew down its throat and chest.

The other Super Mutants didn't run, didn't abandon the fight, but instead the loss of one of their number only infuriated them into a frenzy, and she watched they fired upon the creature, lifted rocks and hurled them, and tried in so many ways to bring their winged target down. The creature dropped its prey and turned on the others. Seeing this as an opportunity Diana lowered herself down and began to move. She hadn't even made it outside of the United States yet, and she had further still to go. She moved, quietly, hoping to avoid the impromptu battle that had happened between what could have been two different enemies. As she moved she sound stopped hearing the sound of shouting, and instead only heard the creature howling.

She turned to see it moving toward her, and with that she dove toward a small cave. Heading inside she found the tunnel to be small enough that the creature couldn't follow. Hoping it would lead out she continued down until she came across a large gear shaped door.

Looking back she realized it would be fruitless to go back, and instead she studied the Vault before her. Slowly she touched the door, and she could feel how well made it was. She felt something inside of it, something that was keeping her from simply trying to open it, and as she pulled her hands back she saw a few glowing runes on the door. It was magically protected as well. Looking at the control panel she realized that she would need one the Pip Boys that she had seen before the war. Unlike much of their technology the Pip Boy was bulky, but as she recalled there was some very advanced technology inside of them. The main part was the Pip Boy interface which would allow the user to access and connect to almost all of Vault Tech's technology.

She began to study the area around her. It was doubtful she would find a small computer that fit around her wrist, but there might be the possibility of another tunnel. She knew that several of the Vaults had teams working on them. Those teams would have created access tunnels, and she hoped that this might have been a Vault they were rushed to get finished. If it was then they may have not sealed up the access tunnels, or collapsed them in on themselves. Instead her answer came with the large door opening. She looked to see the large number 80 move in a circle until it had completely moved out of the way. Once it was opened a single occupant moved into the light. She watched as the person stood there for a moment.

"Hello?" The figure asked.

Diana smiled, moved closer, and stopped when she realized that the person looked as they were instead a gryphon standing on its hind legs. There was no smile returned, because its beak couldn't show that kind of emotion, but instead it moved quickly toward Diana, taking her hand in a friendly manner.

"Welcome to Vault 80! Oh we're so glad to have someone visit! It's a chance to make new friends, and after all Friendship is Magic!"

Diana followed the raven headed gryphon/human hybrid into the vault and was met with bright pastel colors all around her. There had been once or twice she had visited a Vault which mostly lay in ruin, but in those cases the Vaults had been mostly gray, blue, and black. To see one painted in pink, Crystal blue, cyan, and even Rainbow colors seemed a little unnerving. As she walked inward she noticed a faint sound drifting down the hall. The music sounded chipper, happy, and oddly relaxing considering the outside of the Vault itself.

"Thank you, but why did you open your Vault?" she asked.

The gryphon, a hen she could now tell, sighed, "We're running low on supplies, and honestly most of us believe it would be a good idea to set up trade."

The answer seemed reasonable, and Diana followed the gryphon into a large atrium that was filled with more of her kind.

"Everyone! We've got a visitor here! The idea for trade was a success!" The gryphon hen shouted.

"Ms Grimfeathers, I see very little on this...Visitor, as you say, that would likely make us believe her to be a trader, or merchant, at all. In truth I believe she is little more than some lost soul who happened upon our door." a gray colored eagle headed gryphon replied.

"But… we made a vote, and she was there…" Grimfeathers replied.

Diana touched her shoulder, "He isn't wrong," she said before looking at the collection before her, "I do come looking for aid, but not in the way of supplies, instead I come seeking access through the rest of this cavern. I am looking for a friend, and it important that I find him."

The eagle headed gryphon looked at her, and his head moved to an almost unnatural angle. After a moment he nodded, "Very well, but we ask that you do us well in turn. We have supplies, but they are low. It is likely we will run out within a years' time. That is why we need trade. Our request is simple. Inform merchants of our desire to trade, and in return we will allow you access to end of the Vault and maintenance exit there."

Realizing that while she could force them to lead her to the exit she wanted it was something deeper, part of her that demanded she be diplomatic about this. She nodded, "Of course."

Looking around she noticed the atrium seemed more akin to farm land, numerous apple trees dotted the space, with small groves set aside for family sized dining tables.

Studying the Atrium she noticed small home like structures built along the sides of the Atrium walls. It struck Diana as odd that there was tables, and homes, in the atrium along with the apple trees. Gryphons, actual ones she had heard about from her mother and other Amazons, were Apex predators. Yet what she could supported a more herbivore creature. It was possible she simply hadn't seen their livestock as of yet, and if that was the case perhaps the apples were for them.

Grimfeathers escorted her back to the door once the eagle headed gryphon seemed to agree with her sending merchants. It was a kink in her plan, a large one at that, but it would allow her to assist a small group of beings. Doing so made her feel better, almost as if she was a heroine again.

She walked out of the door, preparing for battle, but instead she was pleasantly surprised to see the winged creature gone. Instead there lay mutilated bodies of at least a dozen Super Mutants. She searched them, not enjoying the act, and found about a dozen bottle caps, enough for a sparse meal, some ammunition for a few guns, nothing to impressive, or too powerful, but enough that they could bring a few caps at a merchant. She looked off at the distance. The closest city was Metropolis, and that meant going to Rott for a possible merchant that might be interested in trading with Vault 80.

She took off toward the direction of the ruins of Metropolis. Seeing the skyline in the distance she headed toward the ruin of the Daily Planet. Seeing the busted open globe was the sign she was looking for. It was empty, which meant all was clear. She flew toward the Vault that had been Suicide Slums and landed at the entrance to the subway. Walking forward a single figure stepped out.

"Well, do my eyes deceive me, or is that Wonder Woman?"

A smile crossed her lips, "Hello Jimmie."

The figure came into the light. His rotting and blistered lips wore a frown, "Please, it's James. Hard enough to keep some respect with a few of others remembering the old days."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Truth, Honor, and Love in the Wastes**_

_**A DCAU (Timm'sverse) and Fallout crossover)**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The City of Rott was as she remembered it. The biggest difference was the number of citizens. Jimmie explained that over the last fifteen years there had been more ghouls coming out, and being that they welcomed all it was a matter of making more room. Specifically the subway station now was sporting a small community, which decided to call themselves Fester.

As she walked Diana noticed a Ghoul she had seen a few other times. She looked lost, her eyes simply gone, but there was a sense of intelligence around her.

Looking over at Jimmie she stopped, walked toward the Ghoul, and took a seat.

"Lois," she said.

Diana didn't turn away from Lois as the Reporter turned toward her. There was a time that Lois tried to use glass eyes. To at least have some semblance of normalcy but it didn't work. The blast that had struck just outside of Metropolis had been the very blast that transformed Lois into the Ghoul she currently was. Sadly, it had done more than given her an unnaturally long life. Some parts of Lois' face, that managed to not fall off from the burns or rot, simply didn't work like they should. Part of that was the muscles around her eye sockets. She could put the glass eyes in, but she couldn't control them. After being called goggly eyes by some of the less than kind members of the City of Rott she simply threw the glass eyes out. Sometimes she wore a pair of sunglasses, often looking similar to a pair she had long ago, or like now she simply wore nothing to cover up the two empty sockets.

"Diana, it's been at least two or three years, what brings you over here?"

Diana smiled, knowing that even if Lois couldn't see it she could at least hear it, "I was coming to talk about a potential trade route with a Vault that's opening up."

She watched as Lois scratched her chin, causing small flakes of skin of to drop off.

"Hmmm, trade routes out that why huh? Well, Carrion might be willing to talk about a possible merchant going out that way, but I'm sure he'll want to make sure that his goods, and employee, are both well protected. After all, he's in it for the money, not to make friends."

Diana knew who Lois was talking about. Carrion was cold and calculating, but he listened to whatever proposal stood to give him more wealth. She knew he was someone from before the war, and she knew that he understood the role of business. She didn't like how he ran things though. He was hard on his employees, but protected them, he would charge outlandish prices for his gear, but wouldn't cheat a customer. He was a holdover from the old world that simply refused to die, to completely adapt, and he lived with his wealth protecting him like a powered suit of armor inside of the City of Rott. She knew that he lived in the overseer's quarters, he ran his business from the biggest shop, and that bringing him a chance for more business would only give him more power.

She understood this, but at this moment she needed his help. If she stood a chance to get to Kal, to convince him to come back with her, to help cure those stuck as Ghouls, then she would appeal to his desire for more wealth. She touched Lois' hand.

"Thank you, I shall explain the situation to him."

Lois squeezed her hand, "I know how you feel, but if anyone short of trying to get to the Trader's Guild and seeing if you could get an audience with Nathaniel Price," she laughed, "of course if you managed to do that then you wouldn't be here."

Diana sighed, "That is very true sister, but being here isn't bad. It actually feels quiet welcoming."

Lois gave a small laugh, "Well, it should feel somewhat welcoming. After all, you're as old as most of us here."

She let go of Diana's hand, her other hand moving back toward a working recorder, "Although, once you're finished, I'd love to get the story that brought you back to us."

Diana smiled, "Of course, I would be willing to sit down and tell my story to a friend."

Lois nodded, and she turned her head back toward the terminal before her. The screen was dull, cracked, and barely showed anything, but the speakers beside it worked perfectly. Once Diana had seen how Lois navigated the terminal itself. She seemed to know everything by heart, but the speakers told her everything on the screen after a few moments of being idle. It even read the words she had typed down, granted it was in a computerized voice, and hearing it sounded so unnatural, but at the same time it allowed Lois the ability to continue to be the one thing she was certain kept her sane. It let her be a reporter.

Moving away from Lois and her Terminal Diana walked into the Vault itself. It had been Vault 118, at least that was what the large gear like door read. Stepping into the Vault Diana saw a ghoul that barely stood over four foot tall. It was a ghoul she knew well enough. A young girl that made it into the Vault, who thought she was safe, only to find out that the Vault had been tampered with. Radiation leaked into it and began changing a percentage of the population. Those that didn't change simply grew sick and died. The girl had watched her parents, people that had adopted and cared for her, die from radiation poisoning. When she confronted Diana about she asked the simple question of why didn't she leave them above ground.

It was a humbling situation for her, knowing that this child was no longer a child. Instead she was two centuries old, but forever stuck as a child. She didn't follow her, knowing that the girl had grown into her own woman, and that she had little need for Diana. Instead she followed the hall, looking at the signs she walked until she came to the stairwell that lead toward the Overseer's chambers. She studied the guards standing there. One of them was wearing riot gear from Metropolis Police department. She could see places where the police armor had melted into his skin. Obviously he had been one of the police officers outside that was trying to get people to the Vaults the day the bombs dropped.

Moving forward both of them held their rifles up. Again, she could easily tear through them, cut a bloody swath all of the way to Carrion if she wanted to, but that wasn't what she had in mind. Instead she looked at them both.

"I have a business proposition for Carrion."

The former police officer nodded, "Very well, follow me."

She noticed how raspy his voice sounded, how burned and charred his throat must have been to alter his voice so much. As they walked she noticed that stairwell to the Overseer's chambers was kept in constant repair. Of course Carrion would want to show that he was well established, had nearly infinite resources, and the ability to do his own bidding at a time of his choosing. It was those qualities Diana planned on working with. As they neared the top the door slid open. Once it was opened completely a ghoul in a pinstripe suit sat behind a desk. He didn't look up from the papers before him, and he didn't greet either of them, but instead his hand moved toward the left side of the desk. He stopped, for just a moment, and finally his eyes moved from the papers to the people before him.

"Ah, do my old eyes deceive me, or am I in the presence of actual, and Gotham, royalty?" he asked.

His voice sounded normal, and it bothered her. She wanted him to sound like a rasping corpse, but instead he sounded like any other man not turned to a ghoul would sound.

"Carrion, I come with a…"

He held up his hand, "A potential trade agreement, correct?"

She studied him for a moment, "Yes."

He stood, a remote in hand, and turned on an old monitor. When it came on she saw herself talking with Lois.

"I heard all of it, and yes, a trade agreement with a newly open Vault would bring more business. It would certainly add to my wealth, but I could do the same in at least six other places, so why should I entertain this notion for you?" he asked.

She wanted to point out that she could remove his head from his shoulders, but at the moment she needed his help.

"Is there something else you need to help sway you to agreeing to the deal?" she asked.

He rubbed his chin, "There is something. Your husband had one of the largest technological business empires in the free world. His only real rival was Lex Corp, but I would rather deal with Wayne tech over Lex Corps technology anyday. So, what I want is exclusive access to the warehouses in Gotham, and Bludhaven. Bring me the access codes to get into those warehouses, and I'll agree to send out a merchant to your little Vault."

He clicked another button and a timer began to count down.

"And just so you know this deal is time sensitive, so be back with those codes in twenty four hours." he stated.

Diana reconsidered the idea of forcing him into doing what she wanted, but instead she calmed herself. There was nothing in those warehouses that would give Carrion an unfair military advantage. There was however more than enough scrap in them to ensure his wealth for at least another century. The idea of giving that to him bothered her, but this was a chance to help heal thousands. Finally she nodded.

"Very well, I shall return with the access codes."

With that she walked back the way she came. Once she was out of the subway station she lifted into the air and turned toward Gotham. There was one place she knew the codes would be. Heading there she landed behind the Manor. It stood as stately as it ever had. The windows had been replaced, and for all appearances the building looked as it did before the war. She walked to the door, pressed her palm against a reader, and then waited for the lock to click open.

Once it did she stepped into the building and saw the collection of Assaultrons that Bruce had repurposed to care for the Manor and protect it and the cave. One turned toward her.

"Your Highness, how wonderful to see you." It said in Alfred's voice.

"Thank you Alfred, is Bruce here?"

The Assualtron shook its head, "I fear not. Mr Wayne is still working on a way to reverse much of the damage done to Gotham, and the world, and as such he is still working with Mr Victor Fries and Ms Pamela Isley. She understood Bruce's need to repair Gotham. Part of her wanted to fly to Arkham, to see Bruce and find where they were on the purification they were trying so hard to prefect.

"Madam, if I may, it would do the both of you a world of good to see one another," Alfred said.

Soon the sound of a crash caught her attention and soon she was heading up the stairs with several of the Assultrons behind her. She found where the sound had originated from, and she opened the door to see a man that looked similar to Bruce, but had her eyes. She released her breath and studied her son.

"Thomas," she said.

The man rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry for getting everyone's attention. I was…"

She held up her hand, "Now is not the time. I'm sure that Alfred will assist you with whatever it is that you are needing," she smiled and hugged him, "but it is good to see you my little son "

"Thanks mom," he replied.

"What in the hell was that?" a strange voice asked.

Diana studied her son for a moment, noticing that he was shirtless, his pants looked hastily put on, and she closed her eyes, "Thomas…"

The owner of the voice stumbled out. She was red headed, she seemed to come up to Thomas' shoulder, but looking at her Diana realized how much she looked like Barbara Gordon had nearly two centuries ago. She knew that the former Batgirl had escaped into one of the Vaults in Gotham, but she was uncertain if she had made it out . Part of her wondered if it was a possibility. The woman turned toward Diana and studied her for a moment.

"Who's this then, and wow, this place looks pretty good for Prewar."

Diana looked at her, "I am Diana Wayne, Thomas' mother."

The girl studied Thomas for a moment, "Your mom is here? Wait… Diana…" she rubbed her head, "I remember some old prewar videos… Wonder Woman?"

Diana smiled, "I was once."

The girl stood in awe, "Holy fuck, you must be immortal! The Brotherhood would like to extend a welcome to you."

Diana considered the girl for a moment. She was part of the Brotherhood, then it meant she was military, or at least as close to military as there was anymore. The Brotherhood was certainly needed in some areas, but she wasn't exactly certain of their tactics. Not to say that she didn't employ them from time to time. Still she considered the Brotherhood necessary. In truth they helped protect from Raiders, Super Mutants, and feral ghouls. The number of her friends had fallen quickly, and those still around weren't so willing to help a world that had already nearly destroyed itself.

She smiled at the young woman, who was standing in nothing other than a sheet that obviously came from Thomas' bed, and she reached out her hand to her.

"You are?" she asked.

The young woman realized her blunder and straightened up, as much as she could while holding a sheet around herself to maintain her modesty, and gave a small salute, something Diana realized was a sign of respect rather than her saluting a superior officer.

"Senior Field Scribe Johnson at your service," she replied.

Diana gave a slight nod of her head, "Thank you, and I may perhaps take you upon your offer to visit the Brotherhood, although at the moment I fear I have a private matter that demands my attention."

She turned toward Alfred, "Would you please ensure that Thomas' guest receives a bath, and her clothes cleaned?"

The Assultron gave a nod, "Of course your Highness," he replied before turning toward the young woman, "I shall draw a bath for you shortly, Master Thomas, May I suggest that you gather her clothes? I suspect that you know where they are."

Diana walked toward the home office Bruce sometimes used. Inside was his old terminal, and she quickly turned it on. For a moment it almost seemed as if it would never fully activate, but then she was greeted with the sight of the screen lighting up. She waited until it was fully on and logged into Bruce's business files. Once inside she found the records for the passwords at each warehouse. She also noticed that all of their safe rooms were still sealed. Bruce had thought ahead, and the evidence of it still showed over two centuries later.

There was absolutely no intention of giving Carrion more than what their deal was for. Besides, even if most of the enemies of the Justice League was gone the identity of Batman would still be considered one of the most valuable pieces of information. The technology that Bruce used as Batman was advanced, and she had no doubt that any number of salvagers would risk their very lives to get at would be a treasure trove of pre-war technology. Without the proper precautions there was absolutely no way that Carrion would be able to get past Bruce's defences anyway.

Taking the list of warehouses, the passwords to them, and the knowledge that everything else should remain as it was, Diana flew back toward the City of Rott. Once again she landed, greeted those she enjoyed speaking to, and then made her way to Carrion's office. Once there she wrote out the locations of the warehouses, the passwords to gain access, and then looked at him.

"I believe this is where I hear you assign that merchant."

He snapped his fingers and one of his guards walked toward him.

"Which Merchant goes the furthest north?"

The guard scratched his chin, "That'd be Humbly Carrion sir, he's the only one that moves in that direction."

Carrion nodded, "Very well, tell Humbly he's going to go to the location her highness indicates on the map. Once there he's to set up a monthly visitation and trade schedule with that Vault. Does that satisfy the terms of our deal to you?"

Diana nodded.

"Good, now I've got an empire to run, caps to make, and lives to ruin, which unfortunately means I no longer have time to spend with you, but please, if you're in the neighborhood again stop by. I'll be sure to make some room in my schedule for you."

She left, wanting desperately to punch a hole through Carrion's head, but understanding that she was doing something worthwhile, and hopefully something bigger than her need for satisfaction. Shortly after leaving the City of Rott she found herself in the air again, and once more she found herself heading in the direction of Vault 80. It would be a few days, at the very least, for Carrion's merchant to make his, or her, way out to this point, but it didn't matter. She had managed to get things set into motion.


End file.
